


Ad Nauseam (Or Not)

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Max’s butt, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: 5 times Zoey and Max attempted to talk about their feelings and were interrupted.  One time they weren't. Or, the evolution of a much-needed discussion.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 62
Kudos: 141





	1. SPRQ Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I am new to this fandom, but have written for Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It's been awhile, but I kept getting this idea in my head based on the line ad nauseam from the finale. What if Zoey and Max tried to talk to each other, but couldn't? Hence the story. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> *formatting updated May 29.**

One: SPRQ Point

Zoey looked up from her computer to the sound of the elevator ding. Max bounded out. Zoey thought he looked particularly good in a teal sweater and dark skinny jeans. This was a new feeling for her, seeing her best friend as...cute? Sexy? Zoey wasn’t sure, but this lunch was going to change things. Since Mitch died a month ago, she’d been slowly coming out of her dark cloud of grief, and Max had been there every step of the way. Patient, kind Max, who supported her through all the stages of grief. This lunch was a thank you, but Zoey had ulterior motives. She was ready to give Max her heart. Hell, she already had. 

“Hey!”

“Hey Zo. Ready to go? I’m starving.” He greeted her with a warm hug and kiss on the forehead, and Zoey just about melted into his embrace. 

“Let me get my-“

“Zoey!” She heard Joan walking quickly behind her. “We have an emergency. The code for The Chirp is glitching everywhere and we can’t figure out why. Deadline is in a week and I need you now.”

“Can it wait? I was just about to-“

“No. We’re ordering lunch in and I expect the whole team to work until this is fixed. Hi Max,” said Joan, finally acknowledging his presence.

Zoey looked exasperated as she turned towards Max. “I’m sorry-“

“Hey, hey, don’t worry,” said Max, gently holding her arm. He registered the disappointment in her face, and it broke his heart. It was lunch, and they could reschedule. He was also disappointed, because he had been looking forward to this since yesterday, when Zoey has texted him to ask him to lunch as a thank you, and to “talk about something.” But he wasn’t getting his hopes up. Sure, he had thought about her lips and the soft skin on the nape of her neck constantly, but he knew Zoey had to take the lead. He was a feminist after all.

“Rain check?” said Zoey

“Definitely. I’ll talk to you later.” 

He walked backwards towards the elevator, watching as the woman he loved slumped down at her desk, defeated and sad.

Zoey had absolutely noticed how great his butt looked in those pants.

In that moment, she also thought Joan was the worst person on earth.


	2. New Nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Clarke is arriving. Max is wearing skinny jeans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics by Queen. Not my song or characters. Hope you enjoy! Comments, constructive criticism and kudos are excellent.

Two: New nephew

Emily was two weeks overdue, and she let everyone know it. The false alarm before Mitch died had been just that: a false alarm, three weeks before her due date. She was scheduled to be induced the next day, and Zoey couldn’t wait to be an Aunt. 

Zoey was feeling blue though. Her team had spent a very long night at work yesterday, and she was still bummed about her lunch with Max. Luckily the glitch had been found and fixed, leaving Zoey to bask in a late morning before heading into the office. 

Max had texted her last night to ask if she was ok, but Zoey only had time to reply with a quick yes, staring at the screens at her desk with fierce determination to fix the code. 

She wasn’t surprised to wake up to a message from him. He was always doing thoughtful things like that.

“Zo, I hope your day goes better. If you have time this week I’d love to reschedule our lunch date”. XO, M

Wait.

Did he say date?

And sign it with a kiss?

She looked at her phone. He sure did. Zoey felt herself smile. Today was the day. She was about to reply when her phone dinged. 

David: EMILY IS IN LABOR AND THIS IS THE REAL THING OMG GET HERE QUICKLY!!!

She rushed out of her apartment, forgetting to reply to Max.

***3 hours later***

Traffic had been a nightmare, but here she was, sitting in the cold sterile waiting room, anxiously wanting news.

She remembered to notify Joan that she was taking the day off, and told Max where she was. So he wouldn’t worry about her, of course. Not because she wanted him there to keep her company. That would be silly.

Suddenly she heard the music, and Max’s sweet voice:

_Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live  
Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend_

She looked up to see Max’s beautiful smile coming towards her, two giant coffees in his hand. 

“Thought you might need this. How’s Emily?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I figured you might be lonely waiting. So I decided to grace you with my presence.” He plopped down on the chair next to her, and checked out the magazines on the table.

“Parenting in the 21st Century. Cosmo. Rod and Gun. Interesting assortment. You hungry? I need a snack.” He got up and headed towards the vending machine. 

Zoey followed with her eyes, realizing she had the perfect opportunity. Who knows how long Emily’s labor would be. Besides, Max was wearing skinny jeans again and Zoey was very distracted and needed a diversion damn it. Ugh again with her stupid feelings and Max’s stupid pants and stupid butt.

Good god Zoey, get it together, she told herself.

Max returned. “Cheeto?” He proffered the bag her way. 

“No thanks.”

Zoey took a deep breath. Now or never. “Hey, can we talk? I didn’t get a chance to yesterday and-“

She was interrupted by David and Maggie smiling as they rushed towards the waiting room.

“He’s here, and perfect and I think I’m hyperventilating” said David as he found the nearest chair.

“Breathe,” Zoey told her brother. “Congratulations and tell me everything.”

Half an hour later, Zoey was holding her perfect nephew, Gregory Mitchell Clarke. She saw Max standing in the corner, a gaze of pure awe and love radiating on his face.

“Little Greg,” she whispered to the baby. “That guy over there is Max. Your Auntie Zoey loves him, but hasn’t told him yet. Also he has a nice butt but don’t tell him I told you that. Deal?”

Greg let out a little whimper and settled into Zoey’s arms.


	3. In An Audi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max attempts to give Zoey a ride home. Zoey attempts to talk to Max. The lady in the car behind them had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: minor car accident in this chapter in case it triggers you, but no one is injured.

Three: In an Audi

Zoey had taken an Uber to the hospital. Max offered to give Zoey a ride home, which she gratefully accepted.

She accepted because she needed a ride home. Not because she had any ulterior motives. At least that is what she told herself.

They walked to the parking lot, excited to have met the baby. Zoey couldn’t get over how cute he was (the baby. Not Max. Though he was. “Shut up brain”, Zoey thought to herself.)

Max unlocked the car, and Zoey slid into the passenger seat, feeling the smooth leather encompass her body. The car smelled like Max, a mixture of sandalwood soap, cologne, and just...him. Zoey was instantly comforted (and, if she admitted it to herself, a tiny bit turned on. Ok, a lot turned on). Her mind started to wander and she looked in the backseat, wondering if they would both fit...no. Stop. It. Brain. Just stop it. Zoey took a deep breath and closed her eyes (and made a promise to herself that their first time together would not be in the backseat of an Audi).

Max pulled out of the parking lot. As they approached the stoplight, Zoey steeled herself and began. “I am very happy you came with me today. I want to tell you that I-“

She felt a jolt as Max yelled “fuuuccckk”. They looked at each other wide-eyed.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, are you?”

“Yes.”

Max got out to assess the damage. The lady in the car behind him had mistook the gas for the brake and hit him. Luckily everyone was fine, but the damage to Max’s car was enough to warrant a tow truck and a police report. 

Max returned to the car, leaning over Zoey to the glove box for his insurance info. His face was so close she could see his stubble, and it took everything in her power to not grab his face and kiss it. Why did the Universe hate her?

She got out of the car and stood next to Max, who was attempting to get information from the other driver. The driver, however, was trying to get out of paying for the damage by attempting to unabashedly flirt with him. Max gave Zoey a look that clearly said “is this for real?” and Zoey had to bite her tongue to not burst out laughing. 

She walked away from him and gathered her things from the car. Max was apologetic as he walked over to her. 

“Sorry Zo, I need to go to the body shop with the tow truck driver. Are you sure you’re ok? Also did you need to tell me something?”

“I’m fine, it can wait, and I’ve already called a car. Text me when you get home later. Cheesequake tomorrow night? I could use some junk food.”

“It’s a date. Talk to you later Zo.”

And with that, Max turned on his heels and headed back over to the police officer. 

Zoey definitely admired the view. 

She mentally slapped herself for having a one-track mind.


	4. Cheesequake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dessert for Dinner,” unwelcome guests, and a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics to True Colors by Cyndi Lauper. Nothing is mine.

Four: Cheesequake

Max was running late and Zoey was beginning to get worried. She was supposed to meet him at 5pm for a “Dessert for Dinner.” It was something they had started doing three years ago during a major project that wasn’t working. They had thrown their hands up in the air and yelled “screw it! Let’s go get dessert.” Turns out the plan worked, because they solved the coding issue in between forkfuls of cheesecake. Since then, every time they’ve had a project going awry or something important to talk about it’s been dessert for dinner.

It’s now 5:20pm and no sign of Max. He hadn’t responded to her three texts and one voicemail. She hoped nothing bad happened to him. The universe hasn’t been that nice to either one of them the past few days. From car accidents to emergency coding issues, it seems that neither one of them could catch a break. So to say she was relieved when she saw him rushing in was an understatement.

His hair was disheveled, his shirt was wrinkled, and he was panting. It was...kinda hot.

Actually, who was she kidding. Zoey thought he looked like a snack. Or maybe the main course. “Oh. My. God. Brain. Stop,” Zoey silently willed herself.

“Sorry I am late Zo. I couldn’t figure out how to answer my phone hands-free in the rental car and traffic was terrible and then I think I might have run over a squirrel. It’s been a day.” He hugged her and she hugged him back. He smelled delicious.

“Before we order I need to tell you something,” Max said. “ I have an interview tomorrow with a video game company for a project manager position. I found out 20 minutes before I left my place that the interview is at 10am.” 

“That’s amazing. You’re perfect for that role. You’re going to nail the interview.”

“Thanks. Should we order? I’m thinking rocky road or maybe butterscotch or hell maybe I’ll order both. Nope, shouldn’t do that, need to fit into my suit tomorrow. Should I wear a gray shirt or a blue shirt? Tie or no tie?” He was babbling, but Zoey didn’t care. Last time she saw him in a suit, it was good. Very good. Butt-hugging trousers...

“Earth to Zoey. You ok?” She snapped back into reality.

“Yes! Just excited about my cheesequake. What do you think about fudge ripple?”

They ordered and sat down. Max looked at her with a gleam in his eye. “Dessert for dinner. What do we need to discuss?”

Zoey looked him right in the eye. 

“I need to tell you that I l-“

“MAX! DUDE! WHAT UP???” An excited Tobin, followed by a not-so-excited Leif, bounded over to their table and pulled up a chair. “How ya been? Find a new gig yet? Lovin’ the hair. Have you tried the fudge ripple? Hey Zoey.” 

Leif caught the not-so-subtle exasperated look on Zoey’s face. “Hey Tobin I think we should go.”

But Tobin kept talking.  
Of course, Zoey’s phone chose that moment to ring. Damnit.

She excused herself to a quiet corner. “Hi mom. What’s up? Oh. Yeah, ok I’ll be over soon.”

Max gave her a quizzical look when she returned. “Everything ok?”

“No, not really. My mom said there is a leak somewhere in the kitchen and she doesn’t know where it’s coming from. She asked me to come over and help her look for it and get everything ready for the plumber. Obviously David has his hands full right now so...”

Max noticed how crestfallen she looked. Tobin was stuffing his face with three Cheesequakes; Leif telling him it was time to go. Max was about to offer his help, but Zoey, in her miraculous way, cut him off before he could say a word.

“Max Richman, you have done enough for my family and I will NOT let you potentially miss your interview for a leak. No. Case closed. Stay here and enjoy your dessert.” 

Zoey grabbed her bag, said goodbye to Leif and Tobin, and gave Max a quick peck on the cheek. “We’ll meet up tomorrow after your interview. Let me know how it goes and good luck, buttercup.”

As she hurried away the music began. She turned to see Max looking at her, and quietly singing.

_“I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors, and that’s why I love you  
So don’t be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow.”_

The music stopped and Max turned back to the guys. 

But he knew he sang to her. He didn’t know which song, or why, but he knew. It showed in her eyes.

Zoey headed to her mom’s house knowing three things: 1) Max was going to get the job, 2) Tobin couldn’t take a hint, and 3) she was definitely in love with Max.


	5. A park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Zoey meet post-interview. The Universe keeps screwing with Zoey.

Five: A park

The next day at lunch, Zoey sat in the park close to SPRQ Point. She had slept poorly the night before, due to the following, in no particular order: too much coffee with her mom, thoughts about Max (and his soft lips, warm eyes, butt. She was obsessed, and unapologetic because he works out dammit and a girl can appreciate it), True Colors, why the universe hates her, and Max, again.

She was waiting for the aforementioned best friend to debrief about his interview (and confess her love for him, no big deal) when she looked down and felt something warm on her shirt.

“OH COME ON!” she yelled towards the sky. Of all the days for a bird to aim well. A man nearby gave her a weird look.

Max was walking towards Zoey (he couldn’t miss her beautiful hair. Also her eyes, lips, curves...all of it) when he heard her shout and start flailing. He ran towards her, and stopped short, doubling over with laughter. She was furiously scrubbing what looked like bird poop off of her sweater, the hot pink one Max liked so much on her. He thought it would look better on his bedroom floor, but- nope. Nope he wasn’t going there. Not on a Friday afternoon in the middle of a park. 

“Need help?”

Zoey didn’t even see Max arrive, and if she had, it would have taken every ounce of willpower to not pounce on him. He was wearing his interview suit, sans jacket, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie undone, hair slightly mussed from a mild breeze. He was the hottest man Zoey had ever seen.

“H-hi,” Zoey stammered. “Stupid bird got me. How was your interview? I brought us two sesame chicken lunch specials”

“The interview was great and I think I have a good chance of getting the job.” Max continued to banter on about code, platforms, and interfaces while eating his lunch. He stopped suddenly.

“What?” He saw Zoey with a gentle and longing look on her face. “Sauce on your chin.” Zoey reached towards him to wipe it off with her finger, and Max caught her hand in his. For a split second Zoey swore she saw Max looking at her lips. She leaned closer-

Max’s phone rang, bringing them out of their reverie. He looked surprised at the number. “I need to take this.”

“Hello? ...Yes, this is Maxwell. ....Oh really? Yes, definitely. ...Now? Ok. Be there within the hour. Thank you.”

He was beaming as he hung up. “That was CodeName. They want me back for a second interview, but it has to be this afternoon because the interviewer needs to go back to the East coast tonight.”

“That’s FANTASTIC, Max!” Zoey was so genuinely happy for her friend, and knew he was a shoe-in for the job. She threw her arms around him, kissed his cheek, helped him with his tie (which felt weirdly intimate) and sent him on his way. Her lunch break was over anyway.

She glanced back and saw Max walking towards his car. Yeah, those suit trousers worked on him. Zoey knew everything would turn out fine, even though she hated the universe right now. And that stupid bird. That bird could screw itself.


	6. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk. And do other things.
> 
> *Rating moved to M.*
> 
> Italics are either song lyrics or flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy Joel song and other song mentioned are not mine. Characters not mine.
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this journey. Hope you enjoy!

One

**Mo’s apartment, 5pm, Saturday**

“Mo. Mo. I need your help.” Zoey knocked furiously on his door.

Mo answered, looking exasperated. “Red, this better be an emergency because Eddie is here and you know what that means.”

“It’s a fashion emergency.”

“Come on in girl. Eddie, we have a fashion emergency.”

**Max’s apartment, 6pm**

Max was floating. He got the call this morning that he was the newest Project Manager for CodeName. His team would consist of six people, and they would be designing and coding the newest video games. Max had immediately called Zoey, and she insisted they celebrate tonight. At his place. She had been acting weird and distracted the whole week, and every time they had been together she looked like she wanted to tell him something. Something always happened right as she was opening her mouth, and Max wasn’t sure if he should be getting his hopes up or if the universe hated him. Plus he was 99% sure he sang to her but still had no idea which song or why.

So here was Max, making sure his apartment was clean and getting food prepped. He was nervous, and didn’t know why. It was a hangout with Zoey. But this felt different.

**Zoey’s apartment, 5:15pm**

“Jesus woman don’t you own anything sexy? It looks like a tween lives in your closet.” Mo pulled out a dark red babydoll dress and looked at it in disgust. “The 90’s called and it wants this dress back. Actually let’s burn it.” 

“Well if you’re just going to insult me I don’t need your help.”

“Oh, this one is nice-“

“No. Wore that to Simon’s engagement debacle...add it to the burn pile.”

“How about this?” Eddie pulls a royal blue dress from the back of the closet, tags still on it. 

“Oh girl yes. When did you buy this? And why wasn’t this the first option?” Mo crossed his arms and glared at her.

“I forgot I had this. Let’s see if it still fits.”

And fit it did. Eddie and Mo clapped when she walked out of her bedroom. “Zoey that boy better have his eyeballs fall out of his head when he sees you or he’s an idiot.” Eddie nodded in agreement.

Some makeup, shoes, and a few pieces of jewelry later, and Zoey was in the back of an Uber heading to Max’s house. She texted him and settled into to her seat. The radio played in the background and Zoey hear the beginning of a familiar song. She leaned forward towards her driver. “Do you know the name of this song?”

**Max’s apartment, 6:30pm**

Max sat at his piano and slowly touched the keys. Ever since he was a child, the piano had been a means of relaxation and escape for him. He began to play a song he knew since childhood.

_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know what it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason  
Anyway_

_She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way of talkin'  
I don't know what it is  
But it lifts me up when we are walkin'  
Anywhere_

Zoey was nervous as she exited the elevator and heading towards the apartment. As she approached the door, music filled the empty corridor.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around  
She's got a way of showin'  
How I make her feel  
And I find the strength to keep on goin'  
She's got a light around her  
And everywhere she goes  
A million dreams of love surround her  
Everywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around  
She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
Anyway_

Zoey reached the door and stopped, listening to Max’s voice and smiling. She was ready. Steeling herself, she knocked. The piano cut off and Zoey heard the lock unlatch.

“Hey Max. I brought Cheesequake.” She held up a bag. “Can I come in?”

“Hey Zo...ey” Max stuttered as he took in the sight of her. Gorgeous is the only word he could think of to describe her in a casual blue dress, hair falling down her back. She was going to be the death of him.

Zoey put the bag down on the counter and hopped up onto a bar stool. “Smells good. What is it?” She thought he looked delectable in a gray shirt and dark blue jeans. He leaned over to take the food out of the oven, and Zoey definitely admired the view.

“Chicken parm and spaghetti from Adriano’s. You know my cooking skills are lacking. Wine?”

“Sure. And I understand because I burned my waffle this morning. Tell me about the job.”

How was she so effortlessly beautiful?

“Well, they made me a great offer, more than SPRQ Point, stock options, insurance, the whole thing. I will have my own office, and oversee...what?”

“Nothing. Just like seeing this passionate side of you.” Zoey opened her mouth to say the words that she’s been trying to say for weeks...and she froze. 

“The food is ready. I’m starving.”

Max served up the food and sat next to Zoey at the counter. They dug into their food silently. Max steeled himself. He had to know. “Hey, this is going to sound really weird, but...” Max breathed in. “...did I...sing to you at Cheesequake on Thursday?”

Zoey didn’t answer right away. She looked up at him. “Yes. True Colors.”

Max was wide-eyed. “Oh my god. Your dad’s song. I’m so sorry.” He fumbled with his words, embarrassed.

“I love you Max.” Well, that was not the way she expected that to happen, blurting it out like she was answering a trivia question. Smooth, Zoey, real smooth.

Max was silent, eyes quizzical and clouded over. “What did you say?” he whispered.

“I said, I love you. I am in love with you. You’re my shelter in the storm, you are a brilliant coder, a giant nerd, a fantastic friend and I am lucky you are in my life. Plus you are so hot and your butt is amazing and I’ve been trying to tell you for days but then the stupid universe and Tobin and car accidents and birds with bad aim and leaks and-“

Zoey went silent as Max’s lips were on hers, and it was as good as she remembered from the first time they kissed. They broke apart, foreheads together. “I love you too, Zo.” Max was beaming. 

A beat of silence, and Zoey was all over him, Max responding just as enthusiastically. She felt herself being lifted off the bar stool and pressed against the wall, giggling as Max found that sweet spot on her neck. They kissed languidly, smiling with each breath. Zoey definitely gave his butt a few squeezes, because she could. 

Max stopped and gently put her down. “Are you sure about this Zoey? Because once we start something I am not letting you go. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life but please, tell me if this is the grief talking or if this is real.”

“It’s real, Max. I’ve been feeling it for awhile, but it was solidified when you sang True Colors to me. I took it as a sign from my dad that I definitely needed to tell you. I was planning on it the day you stopped by SPRQ Point for lunch and we got derailed.” Max was gently rubbing his thumb along her cheek and she was getting distracted. “Now, please for the love of the universe kiss me like you mean it.”

So he did. Lifting Zoey up (god he was strong and it was SO hot), they made their way over to the couch, never breaking their lips apart as they explored each other, hands wandering like teenagers. 

It was Zoey who broke the kiss this time. She looked sheepish. “So...this is embarrassing, but last time we made out, you sang me a sexy song. I heard it in the cab on the way here and I remembered. There were... dance moves.” Max raised an eyebrow silently. 

“Dance...moves? Oh god. What did they look like?”

“Um, like...stripper moves? There was booty shaking and straddling and it was awkward and also very, very hot is awkwardly hot a-“

“Zoey. Stop. Talking,” Max practically growled at her and Zoey did just that. Their mouths collided as Max picked her up again, her legs wrapping around his waist as they headed to the bedroom. Max was very happy he had cleaned his room. 

As they got to the threshold, Max broke the kiss. “Awkwardly hot, eh? What song was it?”

**Max, 3am**

Max woke with a start, desperate for a glass of water. He untangled himself from Zoey’s embrace and headed to the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror. Hair tousled, lips swollen, eyes shining. He thought back to the previous few hours.

_Zoey told him the song and he had laughed. As a joke, he attempted to recreate that mood, as she had downloaded the song in the cab. Surprisingly, Zoey did not take it as a joke, and before Max knew it, she had his shirt off and was straddling him on the bed, teasing him as her hands discovered every inch of his body. Her lips were soft, she complimented his body (at least that’s what he assumed “holy shit” meant when he was completely naked and she subconsciously licked her lips as she looked him up and down), and he’s pretty sure he heard her mumble “definitely a snack” under her breath. The sex had been passionate and hot. Max had been with other women before, but with Zoey, it felt completely right. They had talked and laughed in between sessions (twice, thank you very much), and Max would never tire of hearing her moan his name._

Max had learned 3 very important things tonight:

1)Zoey was an absolute animal in bed and the demure coder in sweaters was clearly an act. He also was not expecting lace underwear but Zoey was constantly surprising him.  
2)She had the softest, most supple skin he had ever felt. He had thoroughly explored this many times  
3)He was madly, truly, deeply in love with her

Max sang softly to himself as he got the water and returned to bed, wrapping himself up in Zoey.

_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know what it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason  
Anyway_

**Zoey, 7am**

Zoey awoke to the weight of Max’s strong, toned arm wrapped around her body, his head buried in her neck and breathing softly onto her skin. She was wearing his SPRQ Point t-shirt and it smelled like him. Sandalwood soap, cologne...just Max.

Zoey re-lived the previous night in her mind.

_Max had attempted to be silly with a provocative and awkward dance. Something had come over her, and she pulled him closer; ripping his shirt off and throwing him onto the bed. She straddled him and explored every square inch, and may have accidentally exclaimed “holy shit” when he was naked in front of her. His butt looked better out of pants than in them. She thinks he heard her mumble “definitely a snack” under her breath judging by the sly look on his face. The sex had been amazing and loving and like nothing Zoey had experienced before (twice, cause this girl’s got it, she thought to herself). She glanced over at the side table, remnants of Cheesequakes in bed, condom wrappers, and her bra strewn about. She remembered Max’s hands and mouth gently but firmly exploring her, and she smiled._

Zoey learned three important things that night:

1)Max was as delicious as she imagined (especially his butt), and she couldn’t get enough  
2)She was madly, truly and deeply in love with her best friend  
3)“I Know You Want Me” was, surprisingly, her new favorite song

Zoey leaned back into Max’s embrace and smiled.


End file.
